LA dispute AliceJasper
by Lorelei-lei-lei
Summary: One-Shot. Jasper et Alice...le couple parfait...vraiment? Et si la dispute éclatait? POV Bella.


**Hello !**

**Alors comme dit dans mon profil, j'adore le couple Alice/Jasper. **

**Hier en relisant un des tomes de la saga, je me suis encore dit qu'ils étaient tout simplement parfaits…plus complémentaires tu meurs.**

**De là m'est venue une question existentielle : Mais se sont-ils disputés ne serait-ce qu'une fois ? Et si oui pour qu'elle raison ? Ils s'entendent sur tout !**

**Ça m'a tellement travaillé que j'en ai rêvé cette nuit !**

*******

**Évidemment mon nom n'est point Stephenie Meyer et je ne fais que reprendre ses persos en version humaine.**

**Voili et bonne lecture**

**.**

**.  
**

Dimanche matin. Devant la porte pour le brunch chez Alice et Jasper.

« Fout le camp ! »

Wow. À peine arrivés, qu'on tombe sur un lutin de mauvais poil !

En effet les deux tourtereaux sont vraisemblablement en pleine engueulade.

Super ! On avait bien besoin de ça un dimanche matin ensoleillé (à Forks !)

Je comprends pas. L'alerte rouge ne devrait être déclenchée que dans une semaine. Nous ouvrons prudemment la porte d'entrée et glissons nos têtes à l'intérieur. Le menton d'Edward posé sur le sommet de mon crâne, je ne peux m'empêcher de pouffer. Deux adultes terrorisés par une lilliputienne dans sa mauvaise période du mois, voilà ce que nous sommes. Ridicules.

Il semble partager ma réflexion puisque je le sens rire doucement au dessus de moi avant de poser un baiser à l'arrière de ma tête.

Nous entrons à pas de loup jusque dans la cuisine où la dispute se fait plus distincte.

« Va-t-en Jasper… »

Alice est incroyablement stoïque, elle ne s'agite pas comme lorsqu'elle est simplement énervée. Peut-être que les anglais ont retardé le débarquement finalement.

« Mais enfin Alice arrête ! C'est pas si grave ! Je suis désolé ! Je te jure que je ne le referai plus. Allez viens dans mes bras maintenant.»

A y est ma curiosité est piquée. Qu'a bien pu faire le si charmant et dévoué Jasper Hale ?

« Pas si grave ?! Dégage de chez moi enfoiré ! Je ne veux plus jamais te voir ! JAMAIS ! »

BAM

Et une claque dans la gueule pour notre cher Jazz ! Une !

Okay. C'est plus de la curiosité c'est de l'incompréhension pure maintenant. Ça a l'air pire que ce que je pensais. Ils ne nous ont même pas remarqués.

Edward étant le frère attentionné que l'on connaît tous, se dirige calmement vers Jasper, l'attrape par l'épaule et l'emmène dehors. Il est tellement surpris de notre soudaine présence qu'il n'a pas l'air de comprendre pourquoi Edward l'emmène dehors. Avant de rentrer et de fermer la porte derrière lui, je suis sûre d'avoir entendu mon amour mettre en garde Jasper. Que s'il avait fait la moindre chose pour blesser sa sœur il aurait à en découdre avec lui. Amitié ou pas.

Jasper, blesser Alice ? Inenvisageable !

Ce dernier semble avoir reprit ses esprits puisqu'il se rue sur la porte-fenêtre qu'Edward vient de refermer.

« Putain Alice ! Laisse-moi entrer ! » Il est énervé.

« Dégage !! » hurla mon amie de désespoir. « C'est fini ! Plus jamais je pourrais te faire confiance ! »

« Merde Alice ! Mon Alice ! Tu peux pas me quitter comme ça ! Pas pour_ ça _! »

Il commence à fléchir je sens les sanglots poindre dans sa voix. L'irritation laisse place à la douleur.

« CONNARD ! VAS-T-EN !! » Alice devient hystérique à présent.

On peut voir Jasper se laisser tomber le long de la porte vitrée en sanglotant le même leitmotiv « Alice pardonne moi Alice pardonne moi Alice pardonne moi… »

Voyant que ça ne fait qu'aggraver la situation d'Alice je fais signe à Edward d'aller s'occuper de Jasper pendant que je discute avec Alice pour savoir ce qu'il s'est passé. Il comprends ma phrase silencieuse et va rejoindre Jasper dehors. Je prie intérieurement pour qu'Edward ne le tue pas avant de connaître le fin mot de l'histoire..

J'ose à peine imaginer ce qui s'est passé entre eux. Rares sont les fois où ils se disputent. Et dans tout les cas les menstruations de notre petite boule d'énergie sont toujours fautives. Et ce n'est pas le cas. Donc, que se passe-t-il?

Une autre femme ? L'a-t-il trompé ? Cela semble plausible vu sa réaction. Mais j'ai du mal à y croire, Jazz aime tellement Alice et je sais de source sûre qu'au lit tout se passe merveilleusement bien entre eux, alors pourquoi aurait-il fait ça ?

Lorsqu'Edward disparaît avec Jazz de notre vue, Alice s'écroule à même le sol, comme vidée. J'accoure vers elle, m'agenouillant et la serrant fort dans mes bras. Elle semble se réveiller et prendre conscience de ma présence à ses côtés.

Bon Dieu elle est en état de choc…

Soudain elle s'accroche à moi avec désespoir et son corps commence à convulser. Des sanglots déchirant s'échappent de sa poitrine. La voir aussi vulnérable m'est insupportable.

Je la berce tendrement jusqu'à ce que ses pleurs se calment d'eux-mêmes.

« Shhh ça va aller Lice »

« Non ! Ça n'ira plus jamais ! »

« … » Je n'ose pas lui demander, c'est sans doute trop frais dans son esprit.

Mais j'ai besoin de savoir. De me rassurer. Là je me fais des films et c'est pire que tout.

Tant pis je me lance.

« Alice que s'est-il passé ? »

Quelques sanglots plus tard, elle me répondit presque en chuchotant :

« Il est revenu ce matin…s'excuser pour hier soir…comme si....comme si je pourrais un jour oublier ça… »

Nouveau sanglot étouffé.

La panique me prend au fur et à mesure.

« Alice qu'a-t-il fait ? »

« Il…hier…première de théâtre…On est rentré ici…il me caressait par-dessus mes vêtements. C'était agréable…j'étais bien…mais…lueur dans ses yeux... »

Elle étouffe un sanglot avant de continuer

« Je…je l'ai supplié, je te jure je l'ai supplié ! Mais…il s'est jeté sur moi en m'arrachant ma robe… »

Incapable de continuer elle se jette dans mes bras de nouveau et déverse un torrent de larmes.

Je reste un moment abasourdie puis mon sang se glace lorsque mon cerveau finit par comprendre les paroles d'Alice.

J'ai la sensation que mon cœur se déchire sous la douleur de mon amie.

Seigneur, Jasper ? Je n'arrive pas à y croire.

Jasper, nom de Dieu !

Lui qui est si calme si aimant, comment a-t-il pu abuser ainsi de mon Alice, la violenter de la sorte ?!

Au fil de mon raisonnement mes muscles se contractent, l'incompréhension fit place à la rage. J'espère qu'Edward le torture en ce moment ! Je vais le tuer ce petit con ! Non mieux je vais le prendre par les couilles puis lui couper, lui faire bouffer et…

Un nouveau râle de douleur me parvient.

Alice.

Je dois me concentrer sur elle pour l'instant. Mes plans diaboliques attendront. Je suis sûre qu'Edward se fera une joie de collaborer avec moi.

Soudain je me sens coupable. C'est moi qui l'ai poussé à sortir avec Jazz. J'aurais du voir l'ordure qui se cachait sous le gentleman. Je dois me racheter. Je l'aiderai. Elle s'en sortira, je le jure. Je ferai tout pour qu'elle oublie.

« Oh Alice ! Je suis tellement désolée ! J'aurais du empêcher ça, c'est tellement horrible »

« Pas…ta…faute »

« Si, mais je te le promets, tu t'en remettras, tu es forte et je suis là. Bientôt ce ne sera qu'un mauvais souvenir »

Elle se redresse vivement.

Essayant de refouler ses larmes elle me fixe avec dureté.

Oups je n'aurais peut-être pas dû dire ça !

Je n'aurais pas du minimiser ce qu'il lui a fait, je veux m'excuser mais elle me coupe avec hargne.

Elle court dans sa chambre en hurlant « UN MAUVAIS SOUVENIR ? M'EN REMETTRE ?! M'EN REMETTRE ! »

En revenant elle me balance les vestiges de sa robe au visage. Je suis horrifiée. Il n'y est pas allé de main morte le salaud, il n'y a plus que des lambeaux.

Ma pauvre Alice, il a dû lui faire tant de mal et tellement peur!

Elle explose, les sanglots se ressentant sur la fin :

« MERDE ENFIN BELLA ! Tu te rends pas compte ???! Mais regarde ce qu'il en a fait ! Une Chanel ! Un modèle unique !

.

.

_Euh quoi ?_

**.  
_._**

_**.**  
_

**Tadaaam c'est fini !**

**Alors…c'était censé être drôle…mais comme je suis la reine du Royaume de l'Humour Patate (celui qui ne fait pas rire ou alors que moi^^) j'en suis plus très sûre !**

**Alors si vous passez par là, donnez moi votre avis^^**


End file.
